


Hypnotic Taking Over Me

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin/Templar Friendship, Bleeding Effect, Friendship/Love, Jacob is the best bleeding effect in his opinion, Moussa adopts everyone, Nathan has anger issues, OC is a Frye Descendant, Other, Paul Amos and Victoria Atkin's, Rehabilitation, The Abstergo Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Jason Rikkin was the infamous son and he knew that he was destined to walk in Sophia's shadow. At least, that was before he was placed within the Animus.





	Hypnotic Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the song: Hypnotic by Vanic x Zella Day, on Trap City, that I was listening to when writing this. Go check it out if you wish.

It wasn't that he didn't  _agree_ with his sisters methods-ok he actually did,  _but_ there was nothing that could be done about it. Nothing that could be done about Abstergo's more  _illegal_ practices. 

He was the infamous son of Alan Rikkin after all. His second child by his second wife that only seemed to fade beneath Sophia's achievements and glory.  _That_ and his personality as he had been told left much to be desired. Although as the years began to pass, Ellen Kaye had spoke of him in interest. Saying that he was his fathers son. That he would be the _perfect_ face of their public front as a CEO one day.

That had left Sophia with pursed lips _(Whether by the decision of who would take fathers place or the sudden attention of Ellen Kaye was unknown, but he suspected it was the latter with her little crush)._

 

 

They bickered about it _, of course they bickered about it,_ but at some point sibling love had faded away into jealous rivalry.

Sophia said that his choices were  _brash_ , that he was far too violent to be in such a position, and to top it off she called him young.  _Inexperienced._ Two things that he couldn't deny because it was true.

The result of how he was raised; as Alan always raised his children as a shower raises dogs. Sophia had been taught to manipulate based on the basic human reactions-namingly violence. She had been taught to learn every detail about someone, to use that to her own advantage, and she was  _good at it._ Jason, however, had been taught to manipulate based upon the persons desire and what they wanted to hear. He was taught to draw people in by the very aurora that he carried. 

In the end, Alan had succeeded in the outcome of his children. Even if it made them form a dislike to the other. A simple form of sibling rivalry that was bound to become deadly one of these days and for some reason that made him feel  _giddy._ An outcome driven by his mutation in his MAOA gene if any form of genetic testing seemed to show and prove for it.

 

_"You will not ruin this for me."_

 

_"Perhaps dear sister you should watch your back then. Because I will never agree to your Abstergo Project."_

* * *

* * *

He didn't have to agree-not in Sophia's mind-not as his dear sister had him drugged and beaten within her new facility.

The tailor made, tight cuffed suit, was no doubtly covered in blood at this point and as his pale fist collided into a guards face  _he didn't care._ This was about survival, a push within his mind that told him this wasn't some sibling  _spat._ Though he doubted that such a thought even entered  _Saint Sophia's_ mind as she ordered guards to sedate him.

As guards began to subdue him, he was dragged down the pristine white halls. Towards the double wooden doors of the Animus chamber that were wide open. 

Technicians dressed in head-to-toe white uniforms were placing weapons and artifacts within glass cases. 

_Suits of white cloth and metal armor from the Crusades._

_Weapons ranging in time and cultures and secret orders that are long dead._

_Rows of hidden blades all taken from Assassin tombs and burial sites._

Jason had always loved history, loved the artifacts and the cultures that belonged to people that are long since dead. Though himself and his sister had different ideas when it came on what to do with such things.  _Sophie insist on desecrating graves, mind you._  

Though perhaps in the end such things didn't matter because  _dear ole' Sophie_ was losing whatever fucking grip she had left on her own humanity. 

 

The Animus chamber was placed with the dome of what had once been a fourteenth century church. A mixture of glass and _metal and stone and wood._ With the arm contected to the Animus retracting down from the glass ceiling.

* * *

"Insert Epidural. Status?"

 

"Going through DNA chains. Searching for time frames."

 

"Match found."

 

"Provenance?"

 

"It is  _Jacob Frye_ as you had suspected."

 

"There...right there. Begin Regression."

* * *

* * *

_"Have fun."_

_"Don't die!"_

* * *

* * *

They didn't place him back into an Animus session until two more weeks.

Then they had given him a violin to pass the time. A beautiful piece of art that he didn't even know how to play, _but Jacob did._ Which ended with Jason playing songs that belonged in cheap bars in London to haunting victorian songs that he was sure only the dead knew. Then Jacob had discovered his talent with singing. Leading to the British Assassin sitting across from him, teaching him the lyrics to  _Underground_. Which soon followed with  _Bloodlines_ after Jacob had learned of Jason's second talent with the piano.

_(He sometimes wonders if Evie or Ethan knew of Jacob's talent with music. Though it is over a century late if they didn't.)_

* * *

* * *

 

 _Then_ it took three weeks before they allowed him to go into the Commons area.

 

The Commons was where test subjects ate in the mornings and midday, although in the afternoons they were refined to their cells once again. Though that wasn't its  _only_ purpose for the ones needing rehabilitation.

It was meant to be  _enrichment_ ; where they could forget that they were being imprisoned and used for their memories. Where they didn't have to be  _Assassins_ or  _Templars._ Where they could just be tigers playing with each other in a zoo. If that was what you could even  _call_ this.

Though his fist colliding into the face of  _Duncan Walpole_ was not how the Abstergo Foundation must have seen their little program going. 

 

**_"Good job, Jason! Hit him again! Show the wrench to not mess with us!"_ **

 

That was his ancestor; who he once was, the one who made him  _him_ in the eyes of the genetic memories and all of the studies made by it. That,  _that_ voice that was inside his head, the  _man whose been long since dead_ that appears to him when their alone. Jacob had been brash as he had always been, although wiser in his later years, the brit still encouraged the violence. Lacing his thoughts with the battles against Blighters. With people that Jason had never personally met; Pearl Attaway, Evie Frye, Maxwell Roth,  _Evie Frye,_ Greenie, George Westhouse, Evie,  _Evie, Evie, Evie._

 

It took a long time before he learned what Jacob was wanting. What he  _insisted_ on knowing after they had gone through the memories of Lydia Frye.

_(He can't remember when they became-they. Connected. One person. He knows that he is not, but the Bleeding Effect tells him otherwise. Shows him otherwise.)_

 

Perhaps he was going insane,  _perhaps not,_ but then the news reached them that Saint Sophie had taken two new test subjects. The guards-being complete _gossip girls_ -had been talking about it whilst Moussa made their little family play a game of cards. Made being for lack of better terms, but what were they supposed to do? Fight each other like the good old days? Nathan, of course being just as much of an agressive  _ass_ as his ancestor had been, immediantely declared that they needed to find out why. Or more importantly  _who._

 

That was when Valéria came, a young french woman that had an ancestor from the Spanish Inquisiton named Maria. Her daughter,  _Lara_ , was a different story. One that made Jacob throw a fit, break two guards necks, and yell out a threat to eveyone.  _(It took him a few hours to come to the conclusion that Jacob had not bled into him. That he had done those things.)_

 

Not long after,  _three years to be exact,_ a man by the name of Callum Lynch arrived. Jason enjoyed freaking him out with Jacob's idea,

  ** _"Just contortion yourself. I know you are flexable enough."_**

Lara had arched a brow at his actions, no doubtly influenced by Evie.

* * *

* * *

_"Do you have to freak him out? Nathan is already trying to kill the man. Even if his ancestor is Aguilar."_

_"You know you love me. Now. Let's go tag team that poor guard before Emir hits us with a plant."_

* * *

* * *

The next time they send him into the Animus it is to go through the memories that involve Jack the Lad.

Jason can feel how tense that makes Jacob and perhaps he should question his ancestor, but that isn't his biggest concern. His biggest concern is Lara, being forced to draw out the regression onto a long sheet of paper-a roll to be exact-and even from her spot on the floor she seems unnerved by this. It isn't the first time she has done this though. Sophia learned of Valéria and Lara's talent with drawing, and ever since the two have had to draw out regressions, but for some reason. Some  _odd_ reason-he doesn't want her to watch this.

 

 _'Don't die,'_ she mouths to him and he already regrets coming into this by his own choice. 

 _'Have fun,'_ he mouths back, knowing that witnessing a regression is almost as bad as being in one if you had already been placed within the Animus.

 

_(When he get's out he can't remember a thing that has happened. Though, Lara's drawings show enough.)_

* * *

* * *

 

When the Animus breaks following Cal and Val's regression everyone  __ _knows_ that this is their chance. 

* * *

* * *

 

Jason had just never imagined that they would all escape together, let alone  _assassinate_ together. It was a new experience for all of them to say the least. The only ones who had synchronized ancestors that were ancient enough to have worked as a complete Brotherhood in the field was Cal and Val. Moussa and Nathan had been turncoat Templars no matter how short lived that had been. Then that left Emir and Lin, Lin had lost her Brotherhood as Jun, and Emir certainly had no Ezio with him. 

 

Of course Jason still has Lara; _Jacob still has Evie._

They can do this; take out Abstergo from the public figures to the least noticable ones. The ones like Ellen Kaye and  _the Elders_ , but today was for his father.

 

The man who _made_  Jason Rikkin, but he had _nothing_  on the one who had transformed him.

 

_**"Let's take back London again. Together."**_

* * *

* * *

__


End file.
